


Don't We Get a Happy Ending?

by barricadebutts



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Deviates from the actual episode though to a universe I'd be much happier with, M/M, Spoilers for 2x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebutts/pseuds/barricadebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate look into how that scene with Dahlia and Aiden ended. Josh just wants his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't We Get a Happy Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of that scene from 2x19 with Dahlia and Aiden and what resulted from that, I give you what I would have been much more pleased with watching. I'm still not 100% okay with that whole second half of the show but alas, what is there to do? This was supposed to be short but it didn't turn out that way ultimately. 
> 
> I don't currently have a beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

He thought that he was going to bleed out for sure and that no one was going to find him. Dahlia had snatched his phone from him and he was almost positive that the two hours that he agreed upon with Josh were nearly up.

 Since the attack, only two things had really even crossed his mind: what Josh would do if he found him dead, and why the hell Dahlia had left him where he was to cling on to life. Perhaps maybe the other wolves or vampires would find him before he died and they would consider themselves lucky, or perhaps she had gotten bored with him, figured he would bleed out quickly enough. God, he just hoped someone would find him already.

 When he isn’t thinking about Dahlia’s motives, his mind flickers to the sweet boy he said goodbye to nearly two hours ago. Josh, the boy who loved him equally and agreed to abandon the city in which he had been born anew. Aiden’s afraid of his reaction once he learns that his new pack has been disbanded to a membership of one so he quickly puts the thought out of his head. His head, however, has different intentions and brings the thought back up regularly as he lies in the quickly chilling night air.

 Aiden’s not sure how long he’s been lying in the alley at this point, but he is aware that night is beginning to take hold—or maybe that’s just his vision going. He fades in and out of consciousness until he hears the familiar lilt of a teenager’s voice and the unmistakable charm of a boy on the main street, about to pass his unfortunate hiding spot. Albeit not a voluntary hiding spot, it was still a hiding spot none the less.

The voices fade and Aiden realizes that they’ve probably passed—Josh and Davina on their way to a meeting point that he won’t make—until he hears a bag drop to the ground and hurried footsteps rush to where he is. He hears Josh’s panicked voice and feels the coppery taste of blood on his tongue before his vision goes black and he surrenders himself to the sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Josh is happy. He can’t remember being this happy since he’d come back from the dead all those months ago, but he doesn’t even care anymore. He’s cut all of his ties to his old life and started a new one with Davina, Camille, Aiden, and the other vampires. He’s content with his friends and even more content with running away with Aiden, the man he feels like he so desperately loves. God, he feels like he could walk on water right now. It almost blocks out the horrible dealings of Klaus and Dahlia that are currently taking place and Josh breathes a sigh of relief at being so close to gone.

 He’s walking towards his and Aiden’s meeting point with Davina in tow, telling her all about how he’ll make sure to visit when all of this other witch bullshit has passed. She’s laughing along telling him how, “Good, at least one of us deserves to have a happy ending,” and Josh is content. He sounds like a broken record—but it’s true, broken or not.

 They’re about to pass the flower shop, a place that he’s bought flowers for Aiden multiple times, when Davina looks over in his direction and stops cold in her tracks. She’s looking past Josh’s shoulder, into a darkened alleyway where he can now see a human sized lump lying collapsed in a heap.

 Josh walks a few steps into the alley and drops his bag in horror, recognizing the shoes and hoodie the person has on. The hoodie is blood stained and the shoes dirty with alley water and dirt, but Josh would recognize Aiden anywhere—even in death.

 He runs to where Aiden’s lying, Davina following behind, and collapses next to him while she surveys the damage. He can feel his heart breaking and begins to get light headed from breathing too fast because no, they were supposed to get the happy ending and run away together, not die in an alley from Klaus inflicted wounds no doubt.

 Josh is repeating Aiden’s name like a mantra, reaching his fingers around his neck to feel for a pulse. It’s slow but Josh thanks whatever God may be out there that they hopefully found him in time to be saved. He bites open his wrist and trickles his blood into the other man’s mouth while Davina frantically calls for Jackson from Josh’s phone. Josh’s adrenaline is pumping so intensely that he barely even registers the chill in the air as he strips off his jacket and shirt to staunch the slowing stream of blood from Aiden’s wounds. Now they’ll just have to wait.

* * *

Aiden can tell he’s been asleep for at least half a day because when he opens his eyes he vaguely registers the late afternoon light streaming in through the window of wherever he’s being kept. The bed he’s lying in is comfortable enough and he can feel the bandages wrapped around half of his face and neck. It isn’t until he shifts his eyes around the room that he registers Josh’s head lying next to him, body hunched up on the floor with a hand reached out to clutch his own. He flexes his fingers experimentally and tries not to be too relieved when Josh practically jumps at the feeling.

Josh’s big brown eyes meet his own and Aiden realizes how tired he looks. He looks like he hasn’t been able to sleep comfortably in days—as if he’s been hunched by his bedside the entire time he’d been out. “Hey,” Aiden croaks out and he’s aware of how sore his throat feels; probably the work of Dahlia’s nasty spell.

 Josh elicits a choking whimper and leans over him to place a restrained kiss on Aiden’s forehead. He can tell he wants to do more but is still so terrified. “You were supposed to meet me at the bus station,” Josh fires back before he can think of a more appropriate thing to say in a time like this.

 Nevertheless, Aiden smiles that signature smile of his—barely damaged by Dahlia’s handiwork—and leans his head back into the pillow. “Sorry about that. Turns out I got a little tied up.” Josh smiles sympathetically and Aiden presses on. “Where am I?”

 “Marcel’s apartment. Jackson didn’t want to bring you back to where Hope was because of how quickly they’re going to have to get out of there so Marcel volunteered his place. He’s got a few werewolves and vampires standing guard around here to keep an eye out for Dahlia and her likes. I swear Aiden, I will rip her apart for what she’s done to you.” Aiden reaches a hand out to Josh’s face and runs his thumb along his cheek.

 “I know you will, and I’ll be right there by your side. Give me a few weeks though, alright?” Josh nods and leans down to kiss Aiden gently on the lips. Yeah, Josh would be damned if he didn’t fight for his happy ending because damnit, one of them deserved one and he wanted so desperately for it to be him and Aiden.

 


End file.
